Currently there are a number of fastener solutions used for clothing, shoes and luggage closures. One of these solutions is a zipper, which has meshing teeth that are engaged and disengaged by use of a slider. Another solution is a hook and loop style fastener, which has a one strip of material bearing multiple loops and another strip of material bearing multiple hooks that engage the multiple loops.